DaVondre Tisdale
) |birth_place = Columbia, South Carolina |resides_in = Greensboro, North Carolina (formerly) Columbia, South Carolina (currently) |occupation = Actor, YouTuber, Comedian, Entertainer |family = *KaTina Thacker (mother) *Lawrence Tisdale (father; deceased) *Angel Tisdale (oldest sister; on father's side) *Terrell Hooks (oldest brother; on mother's side) *Kemauri Jenkins (younger brother; on mother's side) *Kemauta Jenkins (youngest brother; on mother's side) |education = *C.A. Johnson High School (formerly) *A.C. Flora High School (currently) |character(s) = *Shadayday Johnson *Falondrinaiqua Jones *Keewee *Other minor characters |years_active = 2017-present }}DaVondre David Tisdale is an American regular teen actor, comedian and youtuber of his youtube channel, DaVondre Tisdale Production. On his channel, he makes comedy skits and upload other videos on his channel. On Saturday May 12, 2018, DaVondre was going to upload a 10-episode talkshow, Movie Review with Grandma Cordaysha however it was cancelled because of family problem in DaVondre's life. Due to this, DaVondre took a break from making videos for a month in a half. He will also posts short films, his own youtube TV series and more sketchy parodies. Early life Childhood DaVondre was born in Columbia, South Carolina to KaTina Thacker and the late Lawrence Tisdale. When DaVondre grew up as a child, he always wanted to sing and dance however he later changes his mind he want to start acting for his career and be a stand up comedian. Education, Family Issues, and Victim of Bullying When DaVondre was born, his parents were never married but two years later they got married and lived in a one apartment home. As a child, DaVondre begin his school year at Carver Lyon Elementary School in kindergarden. When DaVondre stay at daycare, he was quickly bullied by other kids. During one summer, DaVondre's parents got into a heated physical argument. DaVondre's mother divorced DaVondre's father and begin dating another man which years later DaVondre's mother gave birth to twins, Kemauri and Kemauta. A year later, DaVondre's mother then leaves Lawrence and the twins father and they moved to Greensboro, North Carolina where DaVondre finished his kindergarden year to third grade at Lindley Elementary School. During his stay at Lindley, DaVondre were constantly been bullied by the other kids. DaVondre then attended Wiley Elementary School in the fourth grade but DaVondre had flunked one of his classes and had to repeat the same grade over again. He was also bullied again at Wiley and as he went on to attend Gillespie Park Elementary School, he was bullied by other kids once again. After finishing the fifth grade at Gillespie Park, DaVondre, his mother and two younger brothers moved back to Columbia and DaVondre begin his sixth grade year at Saint Andrews Middle School. He had only stayed their for two months before transferring to W.A. Perry Middle School. He was bullied at W.A. Perry as well. Kids been making fun of him talking about his skin color and how the way he talks. DaVondre stayed at W.A. Perry from his sixth grade to his eighth grade year. DaVondre then went to C.A. Johnson from his ninth and tenth grade year before currently enrolled at A.C. Flora High School. Personal life Father's Death and Living with Mental Health On November 14, 2012, about nearly five days before his 12th birthday, DaVondre's father passed away leaving DaVondre devastated and sadden over his death. Years later, as DaVondre begin his freshman year at C.A. Johnson High School, DaVondre was thinking about his father and he became depressed. However days after, DaVondre begins having thoughts about hurting himself and others and begin hearing voices. DaVondre's mother took him to see a therapist at Columbia Area Mental Health Center on the day of his failed suicide attempt. DaVondre was immediately sent to Three Rivers Behavioral Hospital and he stayed their for a week. As he returns to Mental Health Center, DaVondre was first diagnosis with major depressive disorder but his diagnosis was later changed to schizophrenia due to hearing voices and hallucinations. He also have major signs of bipolar disorder due to mania and high and low moods. Sexual orientation DaVondre first came out gay as a child, his first romantic interest was with a straight white boy until they begin playfully having sex. As he grow as a teen, he claims his orientation to be bisexual meaning he likes both boys and girls. Present Day DaVondre is currently 17 years old and living in Columbia. Category:People Category:Teens